Scattered
by KS.EmoPixie92
Summary: How Alex, Max, and Justin fare being seperated after the death of their parents. They meet severel adevntures and maybe even true love. But will they ever be a family again or will they remain Scattered? Warning there is violence in the fisrt Chap.
1. Summary

**Summary:**

Jerry and Theresa Russo we're killed unexpectedly by a strange man who broke into their shop, the kids managed to escape into the wizard world. Two weeks later they have all been separated and put in different foster homes under fake names Max is now Nathan Kendall, Alex is Katrina Jacoby, and Justin is Mathew Tomlin.

They each meet some strange kids and it turns out they all have secrets of their own and are also under fake names 14 year old Franklin Thomas Parker, real name James Franklin Michael Thomas, and his twin sister Roxanne Jayden Parker, real Name Jaclyn Christiana Roxanne Thomas, who are in the same home as Max. Their 16 year old sister Taylor Jeanine Mills real name Jennifer Taylor Jeanine Thomas, who is in a home with Alex, and their older brother of 17 Josiah Tyler Harris real name Jesse Christopher Malcolm Thomas, who is in the home with Justin

And their no good cousins 16 year old Stephanie Andrea Davis, real name Atalia Francine Dianne Alistair, who is in the home with Justin, ad 17 year old Wyatt Andrew Dawson, real name, Shaun Lucas William Alistair who is in the home with Max.


	2. Flashback part 1

**A/N Okay so the first part is violent sorry but if you don't like it just skip it the violence is in italics for the most part. Hope you like it and tell me if I should up the rating to M but the rest of it shouldn't be violent but there will be scenes anyway go ahead and read it now.**

_Breaking glass was heard in the night Jerry and Justin had gone down stairs to check it out. A gun shot was heard "Dad!" Justin had shouted. The rest of the family ran into the sub shop Jerry lay on the floor a bullet wound in his arm, Justin stood with his wand pointed at a man with a gun in a black ski mask. A bullet was shot but with a flick of a wand it was deflected. _

_Alex and Max got out their wands also pointing them at the man in question. The gun was pointed at Max and fired Theresa pushed him out of the way and took a bullet to the chest "I love you" she whispered looking at him "MOM!" he shouted tears pouring down his face. Alex had a shocked look on her face._

"_Alex help dad" shouted Justin who was in a wand fight with the stranger green and yellow magic flying everywhere. Alex knelt down by her father and tried several spells to heal his arm nothing worked "Daddy please" she whispered "Please Daddy I'm sorry" she sobbed the gun was now aimed at her he managed to sit up and take the bullet before it reached his only daughter. "No I'm sorry" he said then closing his eyes forever_

_The building caught fire "Alex we need to go" said Justin _

"_Bu-"_

"_Alex their gone, we need to go" he looked to the unconscious man on he ground who was starting to come to._

_She nodded through her tears and followed her brothers into the layer and through the portal into the wizard world._

***************************************************************************************************************************

Alex snapped out of her flashback tears running down her face as she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Katrina, dinner's ready sweetheart" said her new Foster-mom, Samantha.

Katrina Elizabeth Jacoby was the new name Alex had to use apparently her real one was too dangerous "Yes, Ma'am" she answered getting up and following her downstairs. She was greeted by three smiling faces Alex resented them for being happy when her world had been torn down, but there was another at the table with the same feeling one of the two frowns among smiles Taylor Mills. Samantha hoped a friendship would strike between the two but both only came out of their rooms to eat.

Both girls ate in silence while everyone else was talking and laughing and both resented it. They excused themselves early and both went without a word to their rooms Alex had little concern in what anyone else in this house did, least of all Taylor. But little did she now soon enough intrigue would soon be sparked.

**A/N Hope you liked it this is my first fanfic so easy on the flames please and review next two chaps with Max and Justin or Nate and Matt see ya then!**


	3. Flashback part 2

**A/N I hope you like this I was gonna put links to the pix Max found but it didn't want to work so just do your best to picture them PM and I can give you where I found them. **

_Colors swirled around him red from blood, and blue, green, and yellow from the magic he wasn't even sure what spell he himself was casting everything moved in a blur a spell cast a fire started the man lay unconscious on the floor who cast that spell was it him? He wasn't sure someone yelled "Alex we need to go" he wasn't sure who that was either it very well could have been himself. Blindly he helped his sister up from the floor and followed her and his brother into the wizard world._

***************************************************************************************************************************

Max awoke from his flashback with a start he'd been blacking out like that a lot recently some flashbacks were of happy memories some, like the one he'd just had, hadn't. He sat digging in his sparse suit case to put things away he sighed as he came across a scrapbook he opened it wondering how it got there.

On the first page was a picture of him, Justin and Alex, sitting on her bed, he turned the page quickly trying to force the memories away the next two pictures were of the whole family, he slammed the book shut and threw it across the room and it landed hidden in his closet.

There was a knock on the door "come in" he called half-heartedly.

A girl around his age entered with long auburn hair, and blue eyes, she wore a black tank top and a pair of acid washed skinny jeans I suppose you're wondering so I'll tell you her name was Roxanna Jayden Wilson "Hey, Nate, we're going to town wanna come?" she asked curiosity filled her eyes as she looked and the strange new kid in the foster home.

Max like Alex had an assumed name Nathan Jacob Kendall. "Uh, sure I guess" he said wanting with all his heart to forget he ever had parents or a family.

"Uh, great we're leaving in a few"

"Okay I'll be down in a sec" he said cheerfully

"Umm, okay see you then" she said and left the room wondering how he acted so cheerful when his parents just died but she'd forgotten she had down the exact same thing when her parents abandoned her.

**A/N I hope you liked it, isn't Max such a brat to want to forget his family? No? I don't think so either. Hmmm, I wonder how Justin I mean Matt is dealing with his grief. Next chap Justin. Review!!! **


	4. Flaskbacks part 3

_Jerry was shot in the arm. Justin took out his wand without thinking over the consequences._

"_Ah ah ah" said the masked man with what Justin was sure was a smirk. "You could've very well exposed magic to the real world" _

"_What? You're a- you're a- Who are you" said Justin_

"_Who am I? You don't need to know that but you do need to know that I need you Russo kids and you need to come quietly or else."_

"_No! I don't care if you hurt me but don't touch Max or Alex" he said._

"_Oh, the protective older brother don't worry I'll make sure you die first so they can watch"_

"_No!"_

************************************************************************

Justin snapped out of his flashback thinking of what the man had said 'I need you Russo kids' for what? He thought contemplating it and had he down the right thing hiding what he said from Alex and Max? Maybe I should call- his thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock and a girl walking in without waiting for an answer.

Her name was Stephanie she had long black hair about to her mid-back, and crystal clear blue eyes, she wore a hot pink tank and black acid wash skinny jeans. "Hey, Matt" she said flirtily "We're going to the mall later wanna come? Maybe you and I could sneak away." She continued to flirt putting her arms around his neck

"No thanks" he said taking he arms off him "I'm really not in the mood"

"Oh I get it" she pouted and walked slowly to the door.

"Wait" he said "it's not that I don't like you it's just-"

She cut him off "So you'll go? Thanks Mathew you're the best" she said and ran out the door. He cursed himself for being so nice

**A/N I hope you liked it back to Alex/Katrina in the next chap there's definatly something mysterious about these three girls Taylor who never speaks, Roxy whose running from the past, and Stephanie who has a hidden agenda. REVIEW! **


	5. Another Wizard

The one thing Samantha asked of the kids is that everyone did their own laundry Alex was walking to the laundry room with a clothes basket she saw Taylor win there with a boy so she hid around the corner and watched Tay had Auburn hair and blue eyes, the boy had black hair and blue eyes.

"Go away, Shaun" said Taylor

"And if I don't? Come on Jen we need you"

"Look I'm not doing this again Shaun, now you and your slut of a sister can be on your way because I don't give a dang"

"Look Jenna you're coming whether you like it or not" said Jake

"I don't think so" she said

"You're the best of the best at this Tay we need you if you don't come on your own I'll have to make come."

"I'd like to see you try"

"Fine I'll go I hope you're happy" he said

"I'm never happy" she said taking a wand out of her shoe and sending him off in a puff of smoke.

Alex walked into the room "You're a wizard!" she exclaimed

"Uhh"

"Relax so am I" said Alex taking out her wand

"So you saw that whole episode didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"It was just my ex-boyfriend he's-" she trailed off

"Don't worry I totally get it" said Alex

"Cool, so you wanna go to the mall I bet I can get Samantha to loan us the car"

"Really? Awesome"

"Yeah let's go"

**A/N Hmmm so she's a wizard is Jake really her boyfriend? Or… haha you thought I was going to tell you well you just have to wait. MWAHAHA**


End file.
